


Flaming

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beginnings of D/s, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fontcest, M/M, Masturbation, Papysansby, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, hints of sansby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Grillby is a good friend, Sans can tell him anything. And good friends help each other out...





	1. Part 1

Sans walked towards the new Grillby's with a smile on his face. It had been a few months since Monster kind had re-located to the surface. He couldn't help but notice the almost familiar surroundings as he approached the bar. It had to be more than coincidence that his friends and neighbours from the underground had chosen a snowy village to re-locate too. And now as he stood outside Grillby's new bar it was hard to not feel a sense of comfort. _Monsters really were creatures of habit._ he thought.

Sans opened the door to the bar and was immediately swarmed with familiar faces and voices. They greeted him with a chorus of hellos and he quipped a few jokes back. He could hardly contain his joy over seeing the new place this full; he was really happy that the opening was going well for his friend. After a few minutes of wading through the crowd he managed to reach the main bar. Even the décor was familiar, he had helped Grillby move over a lot of stuff from the old place. Any new additions looked a little out of place with the beaten up pieces, but Sans was sure that wouldn't last. Grillby didn't spot him right away, he was occupied with finishing someone's order on the other side of the bar. When he finished the order he turned and picked Sans out almost instantly, looking very pleased to see him. Grillby was a monster of few words, but his body language was telling. When he was happy or animated it showed in the fire surrounding him, which was currently crackling upwards. 

Grillby gestured to an empty seat at the bar with a 'reserved' sign on it. The bar stool was off to the right of the bar, just like his spot in old place. Sans grinned at the gesture, gladly taking up the offer. He placed the reserved sign back on the bar before doing a short jump into his seat. He went to order only to find Grillby was already making him an odd concoction. It seemed moving to the surface had opened up the bartender's repertoire. Sans was about to protest and insit the usual would be fine when he saw Grilby adding the final ingredient. It was a strange, slightly lumpy red liquid that smelled similar to ketchup. Sans chuckled, the bartender knew him too well. He took a quick sip of the concoction and was surprised to find he quite enjoyed it, even if it was a tad strong for a first drink. The bitter after taste of the alcohol made his head spin slightly, it had been too long since he'd had a decent drink. 

“it's great grillby... put it on my tab” Sans said with a wink. He laughed when Grillby pretended to be angry at him for setting up another tab, even though he knew it was a show for the other guests. Sans had never officially paid off the last tab he had ran up, but he supposed the hours of helping Grillby move everything over had covered it. When they were done with the move Grillby had refused to take any payment from him. He instead waved him off with a stack of flyers for the opening night. Sans was more than happy to help though, he wanted to do everything he could to help his friends re-adjust to life on the surface. He had gone out of his way to make sure no one felt left behind and he was lucky Papyrus had been keen on doing the same thing. Things had developed pretty fast with his brother-turned-lover, so Sans was pleased that helping others had also meant they got to spend time together.

The thought made him pause, all the commotion had meant he hadn't had a chance to have a heart to heart with Grillby in a long time. Back in Snowdin he would always talk to Grillby about everything, often staying till way past closing to keep him company. It was one of the reasons they were such good friends, he loved to talk and Grillby loved to listen. Sans felt like he could tell him anything. He'd even felt comfortable sharing information about the time re-setting. Although the bartender didn't remember through the time lines, the sense of trust between them never went away. 

Sans swallowed hard, things had changed for him a lot since they last spoke. He knew that in some circles the relationship between him and his brother was still a huge taboo. Even though they had been careful subtle in public, Sans didn't think he could keep such a thing from his best friend. _Now is not the time_ he thought watching Grilby pour someone's drink, he would have to wait until later to bring it up.

Sans called Papyrus between his second and third drink. It was starting to get rowdy in the bar and Sans wanted to let him know not to worry or wait up. His brother had already anticipated him staying out and was currently with Undyne. From what he could make out Papyrus was in the middle of an intense cooking lesson.  
Sans caught himself after hanging up the phone, he had let some sweet nothings slip into his goodbye without noticing. He felt himself flush slightly as he looked around to see if anyone had noticed. The bar was rowdy and full and Grillby was preoccupied in talking to one of his waiters a few feet away. He breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed like no one had noticed. With Papyrus's blessing fresh in his mind he ordered another drink, determined to make it a night to remember...

Strangely Sans had made it one piece to closing time. His impromptu order of fries about an hour ago had probably levelled him out a lot. The greasy food seamed to absorb some of alcohol swirling around his body. No matter how much Papyrus scolded him for eating it, he couldn't quite give up his fix. It had been a wild night; there had been a lot of dancing, bad karaoke on the newly prepared jukebox, and Sans had broken up a few fights. Now it was nearing closing and the numbers had dwindled down to single digits. Sans was sat back at the bar and keeping Grillby company as he cleaned the bar down. Sans had tried to keep the conversation casual at first. But now other people were no longer in earshot he started to feel a little nervous about how to change the subject into what he wanted to talk about. Luckily he didn't have to think for long, Grillby had come over a bit closer and decided to question him instead. 

“...So that phone call earlier?” Sans had almost jumped at the sound of Grillby's voice, their close proximity allowing for a hushed tone. The Bartender was not usually one for unnecessary words, preferring to take a more passive role. To hear him ask such a direct question was an unexpected change. 

 

“oh, you heard that huh? oh boy...” he trailed off, trying to figure out the right words through his drunken haze.

“...Papyrus?”

“oh jeez i'm sorry grilbz, i was going to tell you. i just didn't want to freak you out is all.”

“It's fine Sans” Grilby replied, a pleased expression on his features “It was about time.

Sans was taken aback. Not only did his friend accept him, but it seemed he was more aware of how he'd been feeling towards his brother than he had realised. He felt relief wash over him from his friend's acceptance and soon he was babbling and telling Grillby the whole story. The bartender listened intently, resuming his cleaning as Sans told him about how he and his brother had ended up together.  
Sans was wary about over-sharing in his intoxicated state but it seemed like Grilby didn't mind. He even piped up a few times to ask questions about how their confessions had come about. Sans was getting animated, explaining how his brother was bringing out the best in him. He talked about how happy he felt, how content Papyrus seemed, and even how his health had improved since it happened.  
“and hey, i've been sleeping a lot better too!” Grilby looked at him questioningly at this. He looked like he was trying to figure out weather Sans was really telling the truth or just trying to talk up his situation. 

“seriously grillbz, hardly getting any nightmares now. And if I do, well... i've found stuff to do that's pretty distracting, heh.” 

Sans thought he had crossed the line with the suggestive remark when he noticed Grillby's flames spark upward lightly. To his surprise the bartender kept his cool despite his visible reaction and made him another drink. _Interesting_ Sans mused, it was rare for Grillby to be the one encouraging him to stay this late in the night. He decided to continue this line of conversation, his sense of caution thrown out the window a while ago.

“yeah, paps knows exactly what to do to take my mind off things, he's learnt a lot since we started dating” 

Grillby gave him another quizzical look, his brow ridge raising upward. _This is too easy_ Sans thought, leaning further over the bar to continue talking. He wanting to tease his friend further, enjoying the reaction he was getting from being lewd.

“it's pretty impressive, i knew his cooking was terrible but i had no idea he lacked a gag reflex entirely” Sans winked.

He loved how flustered Grillby was becoming, he had been cleaning the same spot on the bar for about five minutes now. Grillby wasn't showing signs of wanting him to stop talking though, his flames crackling lightly above his head. Sans had known him long enough to recognise he was showing interest. But he was finding it harder to figure out exactly Grillby was interested in. Was he sporting a crush for his brother... or even him? Both maybe? Sans couldn't help himself as he continued teasing. 

“you should hear the sounds he makes. you'd never guess someone that proper could be so fucking dirty”.

Sans noticed Grillby's glasses had began to steam up, the change in his temperature evident. A small sober voice told him to back off a bit. While teasing Grillby was fine, he didn't want the other to get the wrong idea that he was coming onto him. Sans wouldn't mind bedding his friend, he couldn't deny he was _hot_. But he would never do anything without either clearing it with Papyrus, or better yet, involving him . He loved Papyrus, and wanted to make that clear.

“-but hey, he's pretty shy about it all still, would probably kill me if he knew I was telling you. i think he likes the idea of people knowing though, i keep teasing him about fucking him in public, just to see his reaction.”  
_fuck_ Sans scolded himself. His drunk brain had somehow thought that would dispel the situation. By trying to assert his sole interest in his brother, he'd only managed to continue talking about fucking him. 

Grillby was leant over the bar fully, all efforts of cleaning forgotten. His usually contained demeanour had slipped and his flames had a steady crackle around him. _He's really into this_. Sans mused over the revelation. It seemed like his friend was more than a little interested in what he and Papyrus were getting up too. He doubted he'd be able to get his brother to agree to anyone joining them in the bedroom... _but maybe_

“looks like you like the thought of me fucking him in public grilbz, you're like an open book” Sans kept eye contact with the flame monster as he drew his tongue out across his teeth. 

“i'd invite you along to join in, but I don't think Papyrus is one for sharing my attention” he fell back into his seat with a satisfied expression, using his formed tongue to guide the straw from his drink into his mouth. His mind was racing with possibilities as he enjoyed watching his friend think through it all. Sans was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he almost missed the bartender's quiet confession. 

“...actually, I'm only interested in watching” 

Sans choked on his drink. _Was this really happening?_. He knew he should probably think it all through but in his intoxicated state he was favouring his more explicit thoughts. He couldn't contain the smirk that crawled across his features at the possibility of one of his fantasies coming true. And if Grillby was into helping, who was he to judge. 

“fuck, i'm in. I mean i'll have to run it by Papy first but-” 

“-Sans... I don't want people knowing” Grillby interrupted, a flash of concern changing his energy. 

“i'm not going to tell him who's watching grilbz,don't worry. just wanna make sure he's ok with the possibility of someone watching... i'm sure he will be. I'm quite persuasive” Sans jumped down from the barstool. He needed to get home to process everything. _And plan what to do next._

“leave it to me grillby, i'll sort something. you've got a costume party coming up soon right?” Sans asked, knowing full well it was in a few days. He and Papyrus already had costumes. 

Grillby composed himself and straightened his glasses, nodding. 

“good, well i'll see what I can do” Sans answered getting up to leave. He waved goodbye to a still flustered flame monster before teleporting away, a smug look firmly on his face.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was meant to be two parts, but the idea kinda ran away with me.  
> Part 3 is almost done and will be up very soon, but I didn't want to leave it too long to update. Thanks for reading!

Originally Sans had protested about the costumes Papyrus had picked. But considering his brother had agreed to a night out at a place he didn't like Sans couldn't complain too much. While Sans had rolled his eyes at the other's stereotypical costume idea, the prospect of getting to fuck him in it sure was tempting. Plus he had a sneaky suspicion that the 'idea' may have more too it considering the way Papyrus had been so flustered when picking them out. 

Sans had managed to time bringing up the idea of someone watching them perfectly. He first planted the seed in Papyrus's head while in bed with him teasing the tips of his phalanges around the other's entrance. Sans had whispered to him about wanting to show him off and have people see what a dirty slut he really was. Papyrus had cum after hearing this... hard. Sans continued to fill his head with filth as he fucked him into the mattress, surprisingly close himself. Sans knew the idea had touched on some deep rooted desire within himself too. He was always the observer in life, it felt exciting to have that aspect of him flipped around. 

He had brought it up again when they had finished. Sans knew that that the idea of something and the reality of it wasn't the same. Papyrus had been hesitant at first, asking a few questions about the where when and who; But Sans had insisted it was the mystery of not knowing he would enjoy. He reassured him he wouldn't do anything Papyrus didn't agree too, and he would stop at any point if he felt uncomfortable. Papyrus had thought on it a while before agreeing enthusiastically. He confessed that he quite liked the idea of people seeing him exposed like that. He elaborated that the idea of people seeing him being lewd made him feel a bit embarrassed, but not being able to hide his enjoyment turned him on. Sans couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he with the person he had been lusting after for years, but it seemed like they were into the same things. He had kissed his brother hard, praising him in-between lavishing him with affection. 

Sans had tried to keep his plan for the evening a secret. However Papyrus had cottoned on that tonight may be the night and was spending quite a while getting ready. Sans was the first one dressed for once. The costume his brother chose for him being an old fashioned headmaster's outfit, robe and all. Sans had admired the fit of the shirt against him in the bathroom mirror. His previous assumption that his brother had a uniform kink gaining traction with the way the white shirt clung to him in all the right places. He could tell that a lot of thought went into picking it. Sans guessed it may be something to do with his standards around being well dressed, but he had a feeling Papyrus had been sneaking looks at his friends anime collection. While he had only caught a glimpse of his brother's costume it was seared into his mind. Sans hoped that the school-girl tartan meant they were a matching pair. 

He had knocked a few times on Papyrus's door only to be told he wasn't ready yet. Sans could tell by his tone that his brother was nervous so he devised a plan to get him annoyed enough to come to the door. By the forth knock-knock joke it worked, Papyrus had stomped over to the door and pulled it open before Sans had a chance to finish. _Oh Stars_. Sans had known the school girl outfit would be walking the line of appropriate but nothing prepared him for _this_. Papyrus had on a small white blouse that was missing a few buttons at the top exposing hints of his ribcage . Papyrus had formed part of his ecto-body around his legs to give the over-the-knee socks something to cling too. The red tartan skirt was extremely short, Sans guessed it was made for someone much smaller. He noticed the exposed flesh between the tops of the socks and his skirt which made his mouth water.

Papyrus looked incredible, but Sans could tell his brother didn't feel as confident as he should. His brother had noticed Sans was staring at was pulling at the front of the skirt in an attempt to make it appear longer. _This won't do_ he thought. Sans closed the gap between them, and by manoeuvring himself in front of the open door he stopped the other from closing it again. He pulled Papyrus's hand away from his skirt and held it away from his body. Sans made a show of slowly looking him up and down while shaking his head and tutting, enjoying taking on the authoritarian role far too much. 

“i don't think this uniform is up to regulation papyrus” Sans teased, motioning for the other to turn around so he could examine the back. Papyrus seemed willing to comply, a shiver had passed through him upon realising what Sans was trying to do. 

“definitely not up to standard. i can even see your under-garments from the back”. Sans was trying to keep his cool, but the sight of the cotton panties peeking at the bottom of the skirt made it very hard. He reached a hand out to graze lightly at the flesh on show, enjoyed how the other moved into his touch. Sans was fighting the urge to pin his brother against the wall and fuck him immediately, forgoing the evenings plans. _No, it'll be worth the wait_.

“S-Sorry Sans” Papyrus had replied his hips continuing to sway back into his brother, clearly enjoying the game.

“it's sir to you” Sans corrected giving the other a light smack on his formed cheeks.

“but i suppose this outfit will have to do considering we lack an alternative , are you ready to leave?” Sans turned him around to face him again. Papyrus gave a shaky nod, Sans's role-playing was having an effect on him already. Sans cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, watching as Papyrus was finding it hard to keep eye contact. This was all the evidence Sans needed to confirm his theory over his brother having a thing for uniforms.

Papyrus was still flushed when they eventually managed to leave house. Sans was continuing to make lewd remarks about his attire, enjoying the small whimpers of protest it was drawing from his little brother. Even though Papyrus was still acting shy, Sans noticed that his comments were drawing little smiles from the other. The compliments laced in with the dirty talk giving him a boost of confidence. By the time they had reached Grillby's Papyrus was almost beaming with excitement for the night ahead. 

Throughout the party Papyrus was in his element. Sans had toned down his teasing when they had entered the bar. He knew that that even coming out in dressed like that was a pushing his brother's boundaries and he didn't want to add too much too soon. It wasn't surprising that Papyrus got a lot of compliments from the attendees. The outfit suited him somwhow, Sans was thankful that most of the comments were pretty innocent. Sans had caught Grillby's eye as soon as they had walked in, greeting him with a quick wink. The bartender had initially nodded calmly at him before he registered their costumes. Sans noticed how Grillby's flames danced upward when he wrapped a hand suggestively around an oblivious Papyrus. He chuckled as a distracted Grillby almost missed someone wanting to be served. Sans was enjoying the thrill of having the upper hand on both of his interests. Tonight was going to be a _good_ night.

As the evening went on the numbers in the bar dwindled down again as it neared closing. Having been the life of the party most of the night he and Papyrus had finally had the chance to sit down. They were sat at a table pushed up near the bar, the centre of the floor having been cleared to make a dance floor. Sans knew Grillby was watching them as they sat with their backs to him. Most of his attention this evening had been taken up by Papyrus, enjoying playing off any suspicious looks by insisting he was in character. However he had become more and more aware of the Bartender's movements as the night went on. Grillby had been, to anyone observing, a perfect host. But Sans had gradually picked up on the way he seemed to not be able to take his eyes off either of them. Currently Grillby was doing the same thing as there last encounter, intent on cleaning the same spot on the bar over and over. 

It was a little early to put his full plan in motion. But the low lights and convenient cover of the table in front of them meant Sans could afford to be a bit braver. Whilst pretending to be watching the dance floor Sans let the hand closest to Papyrus sneak under the table and rest on his brother's leg. At first Papyrus seemed not to mind to much, shifting into him slightly so he was brushing up his body brushed up against him more. The situation changed quickly when Sans began to raise his hand up to the hem of the skirt. 

Papyrus let out a small squeak at the contact on his bare conjured flesh. Sans stilled for a moment, keeping up the charade of the touches being absent minded. He was aware of two pairs of eyes studying him now Papyrus had given them away. After waiting a few minutes to play it off he slowly began to move his hand higher and slip under his brother's skirt. Papyrus's own hands gripped at the table as he tried not to make any further sounds. Sans could tell he was conflicted about being this exposed but Papyrus made no move to stop him or tell him no. Sans used his free hand to tilt his brother's face towards him as his hand reached the hem of his panties. Even in the dark of the bar he could see his brother was becoming flushed with arousal. Papyrus's mouth was slightly parted, the faint glow of his forming tongue barley visible. Sans found it hard not to tele-port them home so he could steal a kiss, but he wasn't ready to stop there game just yet. 

Sans had a quick glance around them to make sure no one else but Grillby was watching there little game. He didn't need to check in the bartender's direction though. He could feel the shift in temperature coming from behind them, giving away the other's position. Satisfied they had no further observers Sans grazed his phalanges lightly over the front of Papyrus's panties. He barley caught the groan in his throat over being able to feel the outline of his brother's folds. The thin cotton material of the underwear left little to the imagination. Papyrus leant into San's side more, his breathing audibly altered. At first, he thought Papyrus was leaning in to tell him to stop, but instead he felt the other's tongue drag across his cervical vertebrae. _holy shit_

Before they could get too carried away he heard Grillby ring the bell for last call behind them which snapped them out of their daze. Sans could feel his soul begin to thrum in excitement as he reluctantly separated himself from Papyrus. It was really happening. He walked over to the bar and ordered a few soft drinks as calmly as possible. Sans was trying to pretend he didn't feel the electric energy in the air between him and the bartender. He caught the others gaze when picking up his order and got to see up close how bothered the barman was by their little show. Grillby was lucky that most of the other guests were too drunk to notice the change. His flames were flickering erratically as Sans held his gaze for a little longer than necessary. Sans turned back to Papyrus with a huge grin on his face. _this was really happening_.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically porn, whoops >.<

As the last few guests we're finishing up and leaving Sans tried to keep his calm and nurse the last of his drink. He could tell Papyrus was itching to leave as well, so he was lucky when one of the canine sentries came over to pull Papyrus into a drunken goodbye. Sans used the opportunity to return their glasses to the bar. He hoped he'd be able to steal a few words with Grillby and find out how the bartender wanted to proceed. He was awarded with an almost comical display of Grillby slamming the keys to the place on the bar and loudly telling Sans he could lock up. The act of mock anger continued as Grillby phased through the fire exit shaking his head and gesturing wildly. It seemed to be somewhat believable though as the rest of the bar emptied quickly, leaving only him and Papyrus.

“Is He OK Sans?” Papyrus questioned as Sans picked up the keys and walked over to the main doors. Papyrus followed behind him thinking they were going to be leaving too. 

“yeah pap, grillbz just got tired of waiting around, told me to lock up” Sans placed the keys in the lock but didn't turn them yet, waiting for Papyrus to be right behind them

“Oh OK, We Best Get Going Then”

“Actually” Sans turned to face his brother “i don't think i can wait till we get home”  
Sans grabbed onto his brother's chin to bring their teeth together in a harsh clank. He took advantage of Papyrus's parted mouth to plunge his formed tongue in to meet the other one inside. Both of them moaned softly into the kiss, the pay-off for holding out for so long being sweeter than honey. Papyrus was pulling him closer, his phalanges tangled at the top of the robe he was wearing. Sans broke them apart first, choosing grab his brother hand and lead him back into the bar.

"Sans! Here? Now?" Sans continued to pull his brother back towards where they had been sitting.

"yeah papy, you've been teasing me all night- i want you" Sans sat on a low stool in the centre of the bar , thankful that he had the choice and was able to reach the ground unlike his usual seat. He sat up straight and beckoned Papyrus towards him, slipping back into the role of teacher all too easily.  
“are you really going to disobey me papyrus? that'll have to go on your report card” Sans noticed how quickly Papyrus reacted. He had slowed walking towards him when he realised Sans was playing with him again, choosing instead to shift nervously.  
“i think you should do as I say, unless you're wanting to be _punished?_ ” Sans leant forward on his last word for emphasis. Papyrus was almost in reaching distance and from his lower vantage point Sans had a great view up the skirt he was trying to pull down again. Papyrus was babbling nervously, really getting into the role of a shy school girl. 

“I-I Suppose I H-Haven't Been On My Best Behaviour...” Papyrus eventually stuttered out. Sans was a bit taken aback by his brother's willingness to play along. _He really was a kinky fuck_  
“you've been bad, huh? get on your knees” Sans commanded hands going to unclasp his belt. He noticed the reluctance in the others face and initially he thought he had pushed too far. The realisation that it was actually just Papyrus's disgust at the sticky bar floor was a relief though. He could see the inner turmoil of Papyrus wanting to obey but not wanting to mess up his costume as he gestured downward. Sans had the brilliant the idea of taking of his black robe and laying it on the floor for Papyrus to kneel on instead.  
“Oh! Thank You... _Sir_ ” Papyrus winked, knowing full well the effect of using the honorific would have on Sans. He lowered himself down in front of Sans until his face was level with the other's crotch. Papyrus finished unclasping his belt and gave Sans an upward glance before unzipping his pants. Under any other circumstances Sans may have been a bit bashful over his cock being formed and hard already. But the whole situation was just so _hot_ , and having himself exposed like this in public didn't do anything to quell the burning inside.  
He felt adrenaline coursing through him as Papyrus lowered his head to give his tip a tentative lick. The way Papyrus was looking at him with an expression of playful innocence made his control snap slightly. He grabbed at the back of his brothers skull while pushing his length into his mouth. It was warm and the tongue Papyrus had summoned wrapped around his cock making his hips buck upwards. In this position Sans had full control of Papyrus's movements as he slowly began to fuck his mouth. His free hand went up to loosen his tie as he had a moment of clarity, he remembered that they weren't alone.

Sans didn't know where to look. He could hardly tear his eyes away from the sinful image of his cock disappearing into Papyrus's throat, but he really wanted to figure out where Grillby was hiding. Something about the back of the bar seemed off, his compromised mental state making it hard to put the pieces together until it hit him. _The fire exit, of course_ It seemed the usually sealed door had been propped open halfway. Sans could just about make out small sparks and flickers of flames in the darkness. He couldn't help the low groan that left him as he made eye contact with the barman, the reflective material of Grillby's glasses being lit up by his magic. 

Papyrus wasn't helping him stay quiet as he worked his cock skilfully in his mouth, lavishing his brother with as much attention as he could. Sans moaned as he felt the others teeth lightly graze at his sensitive tip, just the way he liked. He knew he probably should try and focus more on appearing in charge of the situation but Papyrus's mouth was just so good. It seemed the moans he couldn't contain were pleasing their audience. Sans could see that Grillby was finding it hard to keep his magic under control, the erratic swells of flames lighting up the darkness more giving him a better view of his friend. Grillby was dishevelled, his mouth agape, shirt pulled open and hand down the front of his pants. _fuck_

Sans pulled papyrus off him, not wanting to get close to cumming anytime soon. He pushed Papyrus gently onto his back, the other's sense of shyness completely dissipated. Sans drank in the lewd scene before him. Papyrus was lying with his legs spread on the black robe, the skirt had flipped up around his waist and the cotton panties were visibly wet. Sans Groaned as he moved to the floor with him. He traced a finger across his brother's concealed folds, mentally chiding himself that they hadn't tried this earlier. 

“stars papy, you're soaking just from sucking my dick. you really are such a naughty boy” he whispered darkly, moving his hand up to circle the others clit through the panties. Papyrus mewled at the contact, his legs opening further to allow Sans to kneel between them. 

“I Am, S-Sir... Please, Please Touch Me M-More” Papyrus reached a hand up to touch his cock that still was still peeking through his pants. Sans growled at the contact, the pleasurable strokes giving him the confidence to let his mouth run away with his thoughts.

“oh i'm going to do more than touch you papy, _shit_... i'm going to fuck you right here on the bar floor”  
Sans roughly shoved he sodden material aside, running his phalanges across the conjured mound. He dipped his fingertips inside an caused a moan to fall from his brother's mouth. Papyrus's hand stilled on his length as he enjoyed being touched properly for the first time. His hips thrust upwards, trying to get Sans to give him more contact. Sans wasn't going to let him off that easily though. He withdrew his hand much to Papyrus's protest and had an idea on how to make their situation even filthier. They were meant to be putting on a show after all...

Sans slipped the tie from his costume off and wrung it in his hands, enjoying Papyrus's full attention as he panted at the loss of contact. Sans wanted to try add something they had been dabbling with in their last few sessions. Skeleton monsters had less need to breathe then their human counterparts, so it meant that breath play was a relativity safe exercise. The need for air may not have been the same but the delicious pressure and light headedness that came with it was relatively similar. In one quick movement sans lent over Papyrus and put the tie around his neck. He pulled it tight, enjoying how Papyrus seemed to melt further, loving the further loss of control.

“is that what you want papy? you want me to take you here where anyone could come in and see?” Sans got a choked moan in response and a short moan in response giving him all the confirmation he needed. With the last of his self control, he reminded Papyrus they could stop at any time if it got too much.

He lined himself up with Papyrus's entrance, the slick folds of the other's magic coating the tip of his cock. Usually he'd enjoy teasing his brother until he was begging him, but he knew how much they both needed it. He slid in slowly, knowing the lack of preparation could cause some discomfort. He didn't need to worry too much, Papyrus's walls were slick with arousal and his brother let out a loud moan from the sensation. As if shocked at his own volume Papyrus quickly clasped a hand over his mouth. 

"no pap" Sans lent over him, pulling his hand away as he hilted himself fully "we've gotta put on a good show"

Sans began pumping into him harder, not giving him time to get nervous at the confirmation of someone watching. Happy Papyrus wouldn't try and hide his cries further sans used one hand to pull at the tie and the other to hold his brother's hips steady. Papyrus's eye sockets began to lid in a hazy pleasure and Sans took the opportunity to steal a glance at their audience member. Grillby wasn't even trying to hide now, he'd moved closer to the door frame as he watched the two brothers make a mess of his bar. A hand was still buried in his pants and moving frantically, his other hand was pressed against an open mouth, trying to stay quiet. Sans drew his tongue out across his teeth at the sight before turning back to his brother.

Sans tightened the hold he had on the tie around his brother's clavicle vertebrate, paying close attention to the other's gasps for breath becoming shorter. _Just a little longer_. He moved the hand holding Papyrus's hip to at the sensitive ball of nerves at the top of his pussy. Papyrus twitched against him, and Sans could feel his walls begin to flutter around his cock. He loosened the tie and the resulting fuzzy feeling of being able to breathe properly had Papyrus crying out. Sans felt his thrusts become erratic as they neared completion, and through his haze of pleasure he caught the sound of a few moans that weren't their own.

“S-Sa-Sir! Please Can I Come” Papyrus moaned, his hips bucking against Sans in time with his thrusts. Sans felt a rush of heat pooling in his pelvis at the use of his temporary title again. He was really getting off on this little game they were playing. 

“f-fuck papy! That's it, come for me. i'm going to fill you up- fuck- you're such a good boy-ahhh” Sans came with a shout as he felt Papyrus's clench up in a silent scream. The walls of his pussy continued to milk his magic as Sans thrust a few more times to try and prolong their pleasure.

When they finally stilled Sans had to concentrate hard to get his magic to dissipate, tonight's activities making it hard not to stay aroused. Sans loosened the tie around Papyrus further before collapsing next to him panting hard. The held each other catching their breath before Papyrus made an embarrassed squeak. It seemed the reality of their situation had hit him on the comedown as he buried his face in his hands. Sans pulled his hands away gently, whispering small praises and leaning over to kiss him all over his skull. When Papyrus had calmed some he wrapped an arm around Sans and leaned into him for a hug. Sans heard a small movement behind them and looked up to see the fire exit was sealed again. He shook his head, the bartenders sense of privacy seemed to extend to allowing them to have this moment in peace even after what they had just done. As tempting as it was Sans eventually drew out of their embrace and tried to get them in some state to walk home.

“why don't you wrap yourself in the cloak paps ill just grab some paper towels from behind the bar to clean up” He helped Papyrus up onto shaky legs and straightened the uniform for him before zipping up pants.

“Ok...S-Sans?” the other spoke softly while wrapping the robe around himself.

“yeah?”

“We...We Should Come Here More Often” Papyrus smiled shyly and his eye lights darted to where Grillby had been stood a few moments ago. Sans had to choke back a gasp. _He knew_. He gave his brother an enthusiastic nod which made him smile, before moving behind the bar to grab a few paper towels. Sans paused when reaching down to grab them, he had noticed a small note had been left on the floor near the fire exit.

_Consider your tab settled -G x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! hope this last part was ok :D  
> as always, any comments greatly appreciated :)  
> I've written a follow up to this fic now, if you want more Papysansby : http://archiveofourown.org/works/11627259


End file.
